DLC character: Supergirl
Supergirl Supergirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She another DLC character and is a Power User, she shares the powers of The Man of Steel. Biography ' Kara Zor-El is a cousin of Kal-El, the Superman and the last t survivor of Krypton’s Argo City. When Krypton was at the verge of death, her parents had no choice but to send Kara into a ship to Earth that was on the same course as Superma. However, her rocker was struck by a meteor so she arrived years after her cousin. '''Powers and Abilities ' · Superhuman strength, speed and stamina · Invulnerability · Heat Vision · Super Breath · Super Hearing · X-Ray Vision · Longevity · Power of flight 'Intro/Outro ' Intro: Kara removes her glasses and wig, then spins to change her clothes to her entire costume. 2nd version: Kara’s ship flies to the Earth and ends crushing down, then she exists the pad and says “It’s been a such a long way.” Outro: Supergirl flies to the sky she looks at Earth and says “This is my home now!” 2nd version: Kara crosses her arms and says “And they say girls can’t be tough.” Then she flies away. 'Super Move ' ?: Kara grabs her opponent, blinds him/her with heat vision, then freezes leaving only head and chest open, she runs around with her super speed giving her opponent numerous blows, then she crasher him/het to the ground with hammer fists. ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Ending ' Aftermath of One-Earth Regime left Kara horrified and heartbroken of her cousin’s actions. With no way to save her cousin from his corruption or brainwash the former heroes, Kara cautiously made a decision even if it will have a price. She offered Batman and remained Insurgents possess Superman’s powers as she created a formula made from her DNA, so he could protect the Earth from high-level threats, as there is was no heroes left but corrupted ones who could no longer be trusted. Batman cautiously accepted Kara’s idea, now empowered with kryptonian physiology with Supergirl and Kryptonian-powered Insurgence at his side and all-new and improved Watchtower Batman now portals the entire planet. 'Quotes ' § “This isn’t you Kal!” - Clash with (Regime) Superman § “You don’t feel love even for Lois anymore!” - Clash with (Regime) Superman § “You betrayed yourself!” - Clash with (Regime) Superman § “You cannot be saved from yourself!” - Clash with (Regime) Superman ' § “I thought Amazons are masters of themselves.” - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman § “What had made life with you?” - Clash with any character § “Two protégés fighting each other.” - Clash with Nightwing § “And do you know the price you paying for doing it?” - Clash with (Regime) ''Superman § “Admit it you want to have a date.” - Clash with Nightwing § “You killed your own brother.” - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing § “Ladies first.”- Clash with The Flash § “That was rude.” – Clash with any character § “I think you like to be two-faced.” – Clash (Regime) Catwoman § “I old enough to make my own choices!” – Clash with Superman § “Girl’s night.” – Clash with Batgirl 'Costume ' Supergirl wears a blue shirt, red skirt and boots, and an “S” symbol that actually merged with a red collar that tapered into the cape that is similar to both of Matrix and Crisis on Infinite Earth. 'Trivia ' § Based on her ending, this version of Supergirl is from the One-Earth Regime dimension. § Kara’s intro is similar to Wonder Woman who always was transforming with spin through media. Category:Injustice